Santa Tell Me
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Amy Seville is decorating the Christmas tree and starts to sing... trust me the story is much better than the summery, so R&R if you want and I hope you all like it. a bit late, but meant for the Holidays.


**Authors Note:** Hey there friends, and Happy Holidays in post. This is just something I had an idea for based on the season of giving and all... that and it gives me an excuse to make a songfic for Christmas X3. I know it's a bit late to be posting this, but not by that much all things considered, anyhow let's get to the part you all want to see. Also, just to point it out, words in _italics_ are to indicate singing in this instance.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the characters of Amy, Jade and Michael Seville belong to me. Oh, and before I forget, the song used in this short fic is "Santa Tell Me" by Ariana Grande. Here's a link for you guys to go to for the song watch?v=hoRCqRVEmTo

* * *

**Santa Tell Me: Amy's Family Christmas.**

Amy was not impressed, she had asked Jeffery, her boyfriend mouse-tailed bat, to help her with decorating the tree, and what does he do but run off with her uncle for flying lessons... sure Jeffery could use them, but he had promised him. And so for this reason, she was singing to herself, both to pass the time and to get her into a happier mood.

"_Santa, tell me if you're really there,_

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here,_

_Next year,_" Amy sang, as Jade walked in and grinned, taking up her violin she kept in the living room and sneaking up onto the couch, raising the instrument and drawing the bow across the strings and playing the music of the song Amy was singing, causing Amy to briefly stop singing to look at her sister, then rolled her eyes and continued her singing, quickly dropping into the tune being played.

"_Santa, tell me if he really cares_

_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

_Next year,_" Amy sang, as Jade continued playing her violin, stepping into a bit of a dance as she did, Amy singing the entire time.

"_Feeling Christmas all around,_

_And I'm tryna' play it cool,_

_But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room._

_"Let It Snow" is blasting out,_

_But I won't get in the mood,_

_I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know,_

_It's true love that he thinks of,_

_So next Christmas,_

_I'm not all alone, boy._" Amy sang, as she tossed a decoration onto the tree, a heart shaped frame with a picture of her and Jeffery inside it,

"_Santa, tell me if you're really there,_

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here,_

_Next year._

_Santa, tell me if he really cares,_

_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here,_

_Next year,_" Amy continued, as Nathan and Jeffery came back from their lesson, having stopped on the way home to buy something, "Nathan, you think Amy will like this?" Jeffery asked, causing the larger bat to chuckle, "If it's from you, I'm sure she will, you might just get a kiss from her," Nathan replied, as the two used a special door built into one of the windows. Meanwhile, Amy was still tossing decorations onto the tree while singing,

"_I've been down this road before,_

_Fell in love on Christmas night,_

_But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side._

_Now I need someone to hold,_

_Be my fire in the cold,_

_But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling,_

_Or if it's true love that he thinks of,_

_So next Christmas,_

_I'm not all alone, boy._" Amy sang, all while Nathan and Jeffery listened from the kitchen, Jeffery face-palming as he realized what he was supposed to do, "Damn it, I forgot I had plans to help Amy decorate the tree." Jeffery said, as he ducked his head down and sighed, Nathan chuckling as he watched the mouse-tailed bat worrying over such a small thing... though Amy was prone to getting mad at him for breaking promises, "Jeff, I'm certain that if you give her this gift, she'll understand why you left the house," Nathan explained, as he patted Jeffery on the shoulder and smiled, "Just... make sure to duck, just in case I happen to be wrong," Nathan added, causing Jeffery to sigh, "Gee, thanks for the confidence booster," Jeffery replied, as he started toward the living room, ready to either be crushed in a hug or get slapped across the face.

During his approach, Amy just continued singing, not really noticing her boyfriend approach at all, or even when he quickly made his way into the Christmas tree and hid amongst the branches and decorations, simply taking in his girlfriend's performance.

"_Santa, tell me if you're really there,_

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here,_

_Next year._

_Santa, tell me if he really cares,_

_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here,_

_Next year,_" Amy sang, as Jade glanced up at the tree, grinning as she spotted the flight challenged bat in the branches simply watching, his eyes going wide when he realized that Jade could see him, though his expression relaxing as she gave the bat a wink as if to say "I won't tell," and simply kept on playing her violin, then holding in a giggle as Jeffery turned to watch Amy singing again, only to have a bundle of tinsel smack into his face, the golden eyed chipette still tossing decorations onto the tree.

"_Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh,_

_On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh,_

_But I don't want a new broken heart,_

_This year I've got to be smart,_

_Oh, baby!_

_If ya won't be, if ya won't be here!_" Amy sang, as Michael and Cindy entered the house through the dog door, the mix eyed chipmunk brushing a bit of snow off his shoulders and then shaking himself to get the rest off, gaining a giggle from the vampire bat next to him. "What?" Michael asked, as Cindy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Nothing, just thinking back to the first time I arrived here," the red haired bat replied, as Michael glanced to his hand, a small scar on his palm from the bite he received from her so long ago, "I know- wait a sec, isn't that Amy I hear singing?" Michael asked, causing Cindy to twitch her ears a bit, the vampire bat nodding as both of them walked to the living room, finding Amy dancing and singing, Jade on her violin and Jeffery in the tree, covered in tinsel as if he was hiding there. Cindy grinned and made her way toward Jade, the two girls nodding to each other as they started to sing with Amy, and Michael simply started dancing, beat-boxing to add to the music being played.

"_Santa, tell me if you're really there,_

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here,_

_Next year._

_Santa, tell me if he really cares,_

_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here,_

_Next year,_" Amy sang with her sister and friend, at that point Jeffery accidentally losing his balance, dropping from the branch he was perched on and landing face first into the box of decorations, this going unnoticed by Amy initially as she reached for another decoration, only to grab her boyfriend's mouse-like tail, simply halting her in singing as Jade and Cindy sang the rest.

"_Santa, tell me if you're really there,_

_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here,_

_Next year._

_Santa, tell me if he really cares,_

_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here,_

_Next year,_" the two girls sang, Jade finishing her violin piece with a flourish of the bow before placing the instrument back into the carrying case. "Aww, and I was just getting into the beat," Michael said, then hissed nervously as he saw the look on his younger sister's face, Jeffery grinning and rubbing the back of his head as he was all but hauled out of the box and stood onto his feet, Amy tapping her foot as if expecting something, "Ummm... I can explain why I wasn't here earlier," Jeffery said, as he prepared to duck under a slap, only to have Amy grab him by the collar of his sweater and pull him closer to her, "I understand why you were gone, I just don't know why the flight lesson was that important," Amy replied, causing the green eyed bat to chuckle nervously, "that's the thing, it wasn't really a flight lesson, it was a-" "WHAT!" Amy shouted, causing Jeffery to gulp again and chuckle, "Let me explain, I was actually going out to the mall to buy you something for Christmas," Jeffery quickly spouted out, reaching into his pocket and handing Amy a small black box with a red ribbon tied into a bow around it.

Amy, in a rather uncharacteristic move, calmed down quickly as she took the box and looked it over, Michael simply staring wide eyed as he witnessed the closest thing to a Christmas miracle happen right before him, "What's this Jeff?" Amy asked, as he smiled and guided her hand to one end of the ribbon, "Open it and see," Jeffery replied, as Amy pulled the ribbon and made the bow fall apart, opening the black box up and gasping at the contents. Inside the box in the auburn furred chipette's hands was a silver chain, a small heart shaped pendant in the centre of the length, and on the heart a pair of gems, one emerald to match Jeffery's eyes, and a piece of amber for her own. She then noticed a hinge on the side of the heart, and upon pressing a clasp on the opposite side the heart opened, a picture of them both inside it, Jeffery on the left, and Amy on the right, "Jeffery, how could you-" "Don't ask, just... try it on," Jeffery replied, as he took the chain and carefully placed it around Amy's neck, then turning the chipette around to see her with the necklace on, "It looks so beautiful on you Amy," Jeffery said, as watched his girlfriend's face for any sign of how she was feeling, only for both to hear a rustling and look up, Cindy handing above them with a mistletoe in her hand, smiling as she watched the two look to each other, then gasping as Amy all but tackled Jeffery to the floor, a kiss planted firmly on his lips as he started to return the favor, only for both to freeze mid kiss as they heard Brittany coughing nearby, the both looking toward her as they broke their lip lock, "So, I see someone's gotten themselves under the mistletoe sooner than expected," Brittany said, as Amy grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, I was just saying thanks for the gift Jeff got me, I mean look at it," Amy replied, as she got up and walked over to her mother, even as Michael walked over to Jeffery and pulled him up from the floor, "You're so lucky mom didn't kill you Jeff, not that she would, but if looks could kill..." Michael said, as Jeffery backed away and grinned, pointing up to the ceiling, the only warning Michael got before he ended up being tackled himself by Cindy, the vampire bat still holding the mistletoe above the two, causing Michael to chuckle, "I can see someone wants a holiday kiss," Michael explained, as he and Cindy shared a short kiss.

* * *

There we go, a new holiday themed story for you all to read. Now I will admit to this, these characters are in the same timeline as my other story "All In The Family" and that means that I should've had at least some of the other characters included, but I didn't, mainly due to how much time I had to type this up. Anyway, to everyone around the world reading, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, a Happy Kwanza, and for those familiar with Seinfeld, Happy Festivus. Peace, I am out of here... for now anyway.


End file.
